game on
by swishandflickwit
Summary: No, it was better this way—limbs alternating between taut and loose as the air between them grew heavy with anticipation. The game was afoot. —In which Chloe assists Lucifer with his morning routines. Post-reveal. Established Deckerstar relationship. 20th in The Devil's Lucky Number series.


**AN: For Kay_kat on AO3 who requested:**

_**I'd love to see one of them just being terribly domestic and fluffy haha! ;)**_

**Err—this went more towards smutty than fluffy. But I kinda got fixated on how Lucifer says, "game on" and guess my brain went here.**

**...Sorry? XD**

* * *

"Need help?"

Lucifer hid his smile. He wondered how much longer she would lurk at his doorframe—all hooded ocean eyes and her svelte figure lovely with the russet radiance of dawn adorning her, as if the light itself understood that no other nirvana would compare to that which could be found within the expanse of her succulent flesh.

(He should know, they were of _him, _after all)

He had been half-tempted to close the distance between them, himself.

But where would the fun in that be?

No, it was better this way—limbs alternating between taut and loose as the air between them grew heavy with anticipation.

The game was afoot.

"Much obliged," he quipped though they both knew very well he was _more _than capable of accomplishing his morning grooming routine on his own.

"Sit," she gestured to the closed lid of the toilet.

"As my lady commands," he whispered when he came up behind her, tongue brushing the delicate curve of her earlobe as he expelled the words.

He felt her shudder ripple down her spine, and his toes curled in ecstasy at her poorly-hidden response.

The last couple of times they had done this, she had won. For though he approved of her methods, he had not expected her escamotage.

But now that he knew—he would not break so easy.

She cottoned onto his schemes, yet he would not be deterred.

_I have a sharp object, _her glare seemed to convey as she approached his seated form. She had caught him when he had been about to shave, and so lathered his jaw and neck with foam.

_Game on, _returned his lifted brow.

She played a lot on proximity, knowing the exquisite torture of having her within his grasp but unable to touch, to _taste_. But she went and altered the rules by settling onto his lap. He wore nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. She was scantily clad in a tank top and sleep shorts, the heat of her sex in perfect alignment with his own.

His breath hitched, hands stilling on her waist when she ground against him in the guise of switching her angle on his face.

"Oops," she jibed, and to further demonstrate her lack of remorse, she thrust more purposefully against him.

He hissed.

"Careful of the goods, darling,"

He was unsure anymore whether he was referring to his face or his cock.

"Of course," she smirked.

She reached for a towel on the counter beside them then proceeded with his eyeliner.

She needn't be so close that her breath was a sweet zephyr skirting his mouth, but it was another of her skullduggery. He licked his lips, and could almost sense the ambrosia of her tongue bursting against his taste buds.

All pretense of eyeliner application was abandoned when she grazed the bridge of his nose with the tip of hers, her fingers featherlight between his shoulder blades so that it was _his _turn to shiver.

"Okay?" she hummed. His breathing quickened at the hunger in her eyes. It called to the lubricity in his own soul.

"Fuck it," he growled.

And slanted his lips across her own.

He should be ashamed—they hadn't even gotten to dress him!

But there was no room for it in the Devil, not when he sunk to his knees before his divine sovereign and paid fealty to her body against the rapidly warming tiles of his bathroom.

"It appears," he tutted as he inspected his wrecked appearance in the afterglow. "That we must start all over again."

"You could do it yourself, you know," she grinned, equally debauched with her bottom bare and her top scrunched scandalously around her middle.

The ultimate victor.

(And if she was his penalty, may he lose _every _time)

"Perhaps," he purred, nosing at the elegant slope of her neck where the scent of her—addicting enough to drive anyone mad—was most strong.

"But where would the fun in that be?"

* * *

**AN: I've been veering a lot, haven't I? It's nice to go back to my roots :)**

**Come say hi to me on tumblr (same handle)!**

**To Devil'sMiracle17 on your come over now (and talk me down) and lucky star reviews: It's official. You did it. You have BROKEN ME BEYOND MEASURE I AM FOREVER A SLAVE TO YOUR WORDS KSJDFADFLKLFKLJSFGJKDFGKJLL _God. _If I ever need a boost I'll only have to read your reviews. I am seriously contemplating printing your come over now review and hanging it up on my wall, landlady be damned. It was just... it was _beautiful. _Seeing my work through your eyes... it brings me a joy like no other. Because come over now is quite possibly my most favorite piece I've written since I started my foray into fanfiction, and I've been writing close to 11 or so years now? But yeah, it's the kind of story and magic I hope to bring to, if I ever get around to it, writing an original (which is my goal tbh but I'm just so nipple-deep in Lucifer rn to give _that _the focus it deserves lmao) so to read how you just captured and breathed the storyline and the imagery, I just, I _really _appreciate it. You can't know how much. You were actually connecting dots _I _hadn't even realized I'd been doing but subconsciously it was there and it took you pointing it out for me to realize. The idea behind Chloe and Lucifer reconciling at sunrise actually came from an image I had of them in bed bathed in sunlight, but like, the symbolism of him finding home in Chloe and Trixie just as the dawn broke... you couldn't have said it better**—**_"You coupled that with the sun rising, which explicitly showed us that Lucifer's journey in this piece is at an end, where he has found light, hope, love, and acceptance... that the lightbringer has found that which brings him light.'_' like _excuse you _but _YOU'RE THE MOTHERFLUNKING ROCKSTAR OKAY NO EXCEPTIONS_. You just get me at such a fundamental level and I love that. 10k is my regular speed, believe it or not, but they _are _quite taxing and emotionally, mentally, soulfully all-the-fullys, _exhausting _but it's reviews like yours that remind me why I do this and why I _love _fandom culture. There's no better high for me than meeting like-minded people and then sharing our passions and I'm so very blessed to have found that in you, I hope you know that and know that I appreciate you and every word you say. I'm also so very pleased you found my writing on lucky star of Trixie and Lucifer's relationship growth entertaining and realistic! I was worried the scene was a little _too _domestic for it to be Lucifer in-character but I was just like, "fuck it" because when Lucifer cares, he goes _hard _and that's just the kind of relationship I want him to establish with Trixie and hopefully _we'll _be able to see in future seasons as he builds his Earthly family. As for your commentary on my dark!Lucifer, I consider when the party's over to be more like... angsty/sad/in-my-feelings!Lucifer and I get the sense that the prompt wants a more _devilish/King of the Underworld/morally questionable _well _Devil _in mind and I'm just so deliriously happy about what's to come (thank you for informing me of those panel goodness and tidbits! It makes me so hopeful! Plus I saw Ildy tweet that we get _so much Deckerstar _this season!) that all my worries have been blown away! I'm legit just buzzing with excitement now, literally _nothing can rain on my parade _so I'm sure, if I ever go around to filling that prompt, I'll find a way to twist Dark!Lucifer into something soft or happy hahaha. Anyway, it's an absolute honor and thrill to read your words and to write for you. Your reviews make staring into my laptop screen for hours on end infinitely worth it. You're a gem and I might just love you for real. See you in the next one darling! **


End file.
